


Warmth, the Feeling of Home

by cherrybulbasaur



Category: Hetalia - Fandom, Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Feliciano is a good person, Ludwig has a dog, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Winter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-15
Updated: 2020-09-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:35:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26473516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherrybulbasaur/pseuds/cherrybulbasaur
Summary: Ludwig struggles with some mental health issues and feels nothing but numbness and coldness since the death of his brother, Gilbert. Luckily, Ludwig has someone to bring warmth back into his heart.
Relationships: Germany/North Italy (Hetalia)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 47





	Warmth, the Feeling of Home

The weight the day had held was almost unbearable. Then again, many days were unbearable. After a cool autumn, winter had finally gravitated into Ludwig’s little world. Ludwig hated the cold. It was a reminder of the past.

The nation wanted to move forward and never look back. Why was that so hard to accomplish? More importantly, why were these questions never answered? Those empty thoughts laid empty in Ludwig’s mind. Why couldn’t they just go away?

Ludwig drew a long sigh, the crisp air of the winter evening huffing in a cloud in front of him. The man pulled his scarf tighter around his chin and adjusted his shoulder bag. He looked to the empty spot beside him. The nation started to notice his brother’s absence a bit more now in the winter.

Gilbert’s snow colored skin glistened in the morning light as fresh powder covered the streets. His reddish eyes appeared in the lights of passing cars and the stop lights across the city. Ludwig still received cards of sympathy. Sympathy for what? The time for sadness was long ago. Now, the feeling was just numbness. It wasn’t the feelings that hurt anymore, it was the lack of them.

Ludwig’s boots made footprints in the snow. He tried to draw his eyes away from them. The shapes of his boots reminded him too much of the past. Then again, everything reminded him of the past nowadays. When did his simple walks to his apartment after work before so uncomfortable? 

Ludwig shook out of his thoughts upon seeing his apartment building across a small street. He gave a wave to a passing car before jogging lightly across the street, gripping his shoulder bag a little tighter. He felt himself jogging the rest of the way to his apartment, up a flight of stairs, and then to his front door. The nation sighed lightly and took a deep breath.

His keys reached into the door and he turned the lock. Ludwig would probably just sit in front of the window, drink a beer for dinner, and then lay on his hardwood floors. The coolness of the boards brought him temporary feelings. He was so cold. Yet, the temperature was usually so similar inside and outside of his apartment.

Ludwig’s door opened slowly. The lights were turned on and Ludwig’s dog,  
Greta, greeted him with a small rub to his thigh. At first, Ludwig was unaware that someone was in his house. He could barely notice his own presence in the apartment. However, after the door closed behind him, he realized who was in the apartment.

Warm steam filled the front hallway and the house was filled with warm light. The usually empty couch in Ludwig’s living room had life to it. It’s pillows were fluffed and placed in a neat fashion. On the back of the couch, some warm blankets were folded. Ludwig’s memories of his cold walk home seemed to disappear as he glanced down at the floor.

Ludwig noticed his coat rack had a smaller coat. It was maroon and brown, it looked almost new. The nation slid his own coat off and hung it next to the smaller coat. It was much larger and darker in comparison to the smaller coat, it was almost comical. 

Ludwig leaned his back against the wall and slipped off his boots. As he sat the shoes on a small mat, he noticed another reminder that someone else was here. Another pair of smaller shoes sat on the mat. They were brown dress shoes with a small detailed flower on the heel, the shoes looked to be in such good shape. The sight of the coat and the shoes next to Ludwig’s felt almost domestic.

The blond man stretched his shoulders and walked into the main room of the apartment. Greta laid beside Ludwig’s chair. The nation looked at the coffee table to see his newspaper already laid out for him. At that moment, he smelled something cooking. It was unmistakable. It was a pasta dish. He could just tell. 

Ludwig walked into the kitchen, resting his head on the doorway. There he was, warmth personified. Feliciano stood over the stove, stirring a pot of something that smelled incredible. On the counter beside him was a cutting board that had many fresh ingredients chopped up on it. 

Feliciano wore a comfortable earth-toned sweater and a pair of dress slacks. He had pale grey, fuzzy socks on. The nation glided across the floor while he cooked, uncharacteristically focused. He looked so warm. 

Ludwig tipped his head up and made his presence known, “Hello.” 

Feliciano’s whole body perked up, he turned around quickly and gave a large smile, “Lud! I’m sorry for breaking in and cooking! I just thought you could use some company.”

Ludwig scoffed, “You have a key. You didn’t break in. You came in.”

The shorter nation gave a relieved sigh. He approached Ludwig with a small smile. Feliciano petted Ludwig’s arm. “How are you doing?”

The taller nation melted at the other man’s warm touch. “Okay.”

“Okay? You were always one to not share. And, that’s okay. Feel free to share as much or as little as you want.” Feliciano slurred out, trying to speak the right words.

Ludwig could only nod. His words decided not to show themselves. He feared it would repel Feliciano, if anything it attracted him closer. The blond nation felt grounded in the kitchen. The usual bland and empty space was filled with warmth and light. All because of Feliciano. That man was magic. 

The taller nation's mind finally regained its senses. Soft jazz music played out of a small radio. The radio sat over in the windowsill. The ambience of the music amplified the cozy atmosphere. Ludwig’s brain would usually feel overloaded by the amount of commotion, but Feliciano’s hand on his chest kept him on the ground. He was grateful.

Feliciano smiled, “If the music is too much noise I can turn it off… I want you to be comfortable.” 

“I am.” Ludwig whispered, “You’re here.”

The smaller nation smiled so hard his eyes squinted a little more than normal. His hand rested right over Ludwig’s heart, he could feel a light pulse through the sweater fabric. Ludwig’s eyes softened. Ludwig’s body gave a slight twitch that made Feliciano pull away slightly. 

“I do hope I’m not being pushy…” Feliciano said, “I hope I didn’t startle you…”

Ludwig took Feliciano’s hand and placed it back on his heart. “You couldn’t startle me even if you tried. I’m not scared anymore.” The nation whispered.

Feliciano grinned. He took his free hand and lightly pulled Ludwig into the middle of the kitchen floor. “Care for a dance?” The smaller nation motioned to a song playing on the radio.

“You’re too soft.” Ludwig sighed. 

“So are you.” Feliciano teased, resting his head into the crook of Ludwig’s neck.

“Only for you.” Ludwig hummed.

The soft jazz music flooded the kitchen like a rainstorm during a dry summer. The once cold and lonely kitchen now held so much warmth. Ludwig felt Feliciano sway slightly to the soft music, he could hear the smaller nation hum along. Ludwig rested his face in Feliciano’s soft chestnut hair, it smelled like cinnamon and coconut. The dance felt like heaven. It was barely dancing at all, more like a long hug.

Greta sat silently in the doorway of the kitchen, watching with a small twinkle in her eye. Even her dog soul could sense the magic Feliciano brought into the apartment. Heaven on earth was surprisingly in a small apartment kitchen located in Germany. Who would’ve thought?

The jazz music slowed, finally ending and slurring to a stop. Ludwig released Feliciano from his hold, yet Feliciano didn’t move at first.

“Aren’t you cooking?” Ludwig asked, his nose still pressed to Feliciano’s hair.

“It’s supposed to slow cook overnight.” Feliciano said, his words sounded more like a low grumble.

Ludwig nodded, “Another dance then? And maybe then to bed?” 

Feliciano looked up at Ludwig, his hand grazing his face, “Yes. That sounds incredible.” 

Ludwig smiled, his worries melted away when he looked in Feliciano’s eyes. The smaller nation tucked his head back into Ludwig’s chest as the next song played over the radio.

The blond nation sighed slightly, “My Love, you made my heart warm again.” The nation smiled and kissed Feli’s head. Perhaps, Ludwig did find warmth. He found warmth in his own home. He found warmth in his Feliciano.


End file.
